Video compression is used to reduce the size of video files, which allows video files to be processed, stored and transmitted more efficiently. Video compression takes advantage of predictive coding to remove redundant video frames without noticeably affecting the quality of video.
A variety of different video compression techniques and standards exist. Some video compression techniques and standards are applied to different types of frames of the video file (e.g., I frames, P frames and B frames) by analyzing macroblocks within the frame of video.